


Thousand dollar sheets

by BenBitchops



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Deep Throating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Girl!Auston, Kinktober 2018, Rule 63, sappy assholes are sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: The first time he'd ever gone down on Auston, she had almost suffocated him with the way her thighs locked around his head when she came. Freddie till now has no problem admitting that it was like a religious experience.





	Thousand dollar sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Auston Matthews has huge thighs that deserve to be treated with lots of love, also Freddie Andersen's beard is the reason why I can't sleep at night.

_ Auston  - 6h ago _

_  
_ _ Dinner at my place tonight. _

_ Don’t be late. _

__  
__  
Freddie didn’t think too much about it when he got the message after practice, just went home to shower and open the box his family sent for his birthday before getting up to get dressed so he could head over to Auston’s. It’s not the first time they’ve had dinner at one of their houses, ever since they started dating last season there'd been an unspoken agreement that it would be safer for them to order in than attempt cooking. (Neither wanted a repeat of the lasagna incident, although the sushi they ended up eating saved their first date from being a total disaster)   
  
He picks up a pair of sunflowers on his walk over to her building and when she opens the door to welcome him in she laughs at the sight of the flowers, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she cradles them carefully in her arms.   
  
“You’re a sap.”   
  
Freddie’s lips quirk into a grin as he tilts his head down slightly to kiss her red tinted lips softly, his hand lifting up to curve over her hip to hook his fingers into her belt loops to pull her close.    
  
“You love it, remember?”   
  
Auston rolls her eyes fondly as she nudges her nose against his before leading him further inside, the warmth and delicious smell of food welcoming him instantly.    
  
“What can I say, I love big sappy gingers.”   
  


* * *

  
Dinner is a mixture of Auston teasing him about getting older and him defending his new obsession with growing his beard out.   
  
“I’m not planning on a full blown out beard but this is good for now right?”   
  
Auston reaches over to brush her fingers along Freddie’s jaw a thoughtful look on her face as she gets a feel of it.    
  
“I mean I like it a lot don’t get me wrong, I’m just worried about my thighs if it gets any longer.”   
  
Freddie raises a brow as Auston moves closer, her hand rubbing along his jaw as if checking to see how it would feel rubbing against the skin of her thighs. She didn’t complain during the summer last year when he kept his beard for a few days longer, in fact if he remembers correctly she loved the consequential beard burn.    
  
“You didn’t complain last time I grew out my beard. In fact, I remember you enjoying the beard burn you got from it.”    
  
Auston huffs, turning her face off to the side with her nose turned up but Freddie can see the smile tugging at her lips.    
  
“I couldn’t put my thighs together for a whole day, if anything it was an inconvenience.”   
  
Freddie carefully uses Auston’s arm to tug her onto his lap grinning when she goes easily, her arms wrapping around his neck as she straddles him.   
  


“Are you sure it was an inconvenience? Because if I remember correctly, you didn’t have to close your legs the next day anyway.”

 

Auston is blushing as she smack his shoulder while he laughs, glaring at him as she tries to get off of his lap.

 

“Just for that you’re not getting your early birthday present anymore.”

 

Freddie’s brow quirks up, squeezing Auston’s thighs getting her to settle down again. 

 

“Must be special if I’m getting it a day early.”

 

Auston’s smile makes a shiver run down his spine knowing that smile means trouble, in a fun way of course. 

 

“It is. But you gotta  _ undress _ me to see it.”

 

Freddie moves his hands to rest under Auston’s thighs making sure her legs are secure around his waist before getting up to carry her to her room as she laughs at him. 

 

“You’re a menace.”

“You love it.”

 

* * *

Auston sits him near the foot of her bed letting him watch her slip out her blouse and jeans, revealing the dark maroon babydoll she brought last week just for the occasion. She does a little twirl for Freddie grinning at the low groan in that comes from deep inside his chest. 

 

“You like?”

 

Freddie silently holds his hand out towards her waiting until Auston takes it to pull her to stand between his legs. His hands are careful and gentle as they move over her body feeling the silk and lace, sounding breathless as he pulls her close kissing her softly. 

 

“You look gorgeous, Auston. Absolutely stunning...”

 

Auston blushes, a small grin on her face as she slowly unbuttons his shirt. 

 

“This is one of your gifts, so what would you like to do with it?”

 

Freddie answers her by gently nudging her back to give him enough room to shuck his pants off after he gets the rest of his shirt undone and off. He grins at the dark look in Auston’s eyes, moving to sit in the middle of her bed. 

 

“Come here.”

 

Auston takes Freddie’s outstretched hand letting him pull her onto the bed, straddling his lap. She shivers when Freddie’s hands slide up her thighs to hook his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, slowly undoing the ribbons holding it together before letting the fabric slip away from her so he can throw it off to the side. 

 

“I think a repeat of that night in Colorado is long over do.”

 

Auston perks up as she remembers that night and how having him between her thighs made her feel while she laid down his chest opposite him to choke herself on his dick. It was one of her favorite road trip quickies they’d ever had so a redo was definitely in order. 

 

“This birthday gift of yours just keeps giving huh?”

 

Freddie laughs softly as he helps turn Auston around so her back is facing his chest before laying back to pull her up by her hips and settle her over his face. The first time he'd ever gone down on Auston, she had almost suffocated him with the way her thighs locked around his head when she came. Freddie till now has no problem admitting that it was like a religious experience. 

 

“Easy there birthday boy no need to be so-  _ Oh my god.” _

 

Freddie smiles against her folds momentarily, having caught her off guard with a broad lick of his tongue that leaves her shaking already. He presses his fingers into the gloriousness that is her thighs keeping her steady as he traces the tip of his tongue along her folds, his cock twitching at the wetness that starts seeping out of her almost instantly. Auston never needed much foreplay always so eager for him.  


 

“F-Freddie..Fuck..”

 

Auston slowly lowers herself forward, her hands leading her way down to where Freddie’s half hard against his hip. The tip is already leaking when Auston wraps her hand around him giving his cock a few tight strokes before leaning down to lick a broad stripe along the whole length before taking him into her mouth slowly, breathing out through her nose until it bumps against the hand she has resting flat against his lower abdomen feeling him shake under her. 

 

The first time she went down on him, taking his entire cock in one easy swallow, had him almost coming right then and there but he thankfully had some semblance of control that kept him from embarrassing himself in that moment over the knowledge and demonstration that his girlfriend didn’t have a gag reflex. Since then she’s used it to her advantage to take him apart whenever she sees fit, like tonight for example. 

 

From there it’s just the two of them trying to get the other to come undo before themselves, because of course their competitive streak even follows them to the bedroom of all places. But it’s all in good reason, seeing as when Auston hums around him Freddie takes that as a signal to wrap his lips around her clit and tug lightly causing her to pull off his cock with a wet gasp. 

 

“Fuck. I-I’m sorry you broke your fin-  _ Freddie!” _

 

He loves catching her off guard in the middle of sex because of how she says his name, makes him want to push and see just what it'll take for her to beg. He has to lift her up a bit to get his hand under her better but the second he gets the angle right the noise that comes out of Auston makes his cock twitch, spurting out a bit of precome. So he does it once, twice until Auston reaches back to dig her nails into his arm stilling him, her thighs shaking above him a sight he never gets tired of seeing. 

 

“Want your mouth again...Please Freddie, I’m so close..” 

 

He moves his hand out from under her, moving both his hands up to cup her ass pulling her back down against his mouth just as she takes his cock back into her own mouth with a deep groan that has his hips bucking up but she's quick to press her hands into his hips keeping him down. 

 

It’s a back and forth between them, both of them going off of the others sounds and movements trying to set the other off. Which in the end the 'winner' is Auston, who had swirled her tongue against the slit of Freddie’s cock as she'd pumped her hand along the rest of shaft setting Freddie off instantly, her mouth wrapped around the head catching every last drop leaving Freddie shaking under her. He regains himself enough to finish her off but Auston takes over getting her orgasm by sitting up to rock her hips down while her own hand started rubbing between her folds until she comes with a long whine as Freddie carefully cleans her up with soft licks. 

 

Auston slowly lifts off of Freddie to lay down beside him throwing a leg over him as she curls in close to rest her head against his chest, eyes fluttering shut as she pats around his chest for his hand until she can intertwine their fingers. 

 

“Happy early birthday, Fred.”

 

Freddie turns his head to nose at her temple feeling loose limbed and sleepy without a care that they’ll have to get up soon to shower and then clean up because he’s got his gorgeous girl tucked against his chest and that’s what matters right now. 

 

“Best birthday gift ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is travydermott if you wanna come over and yell about hockey bros and sappy shit with me.


End file.
